MoonRider Eclipse
by dreamerofcreativtiy18
Summary: MoonRider is the young daughter of two famous gladiators. she grew up in Kaon along with the gladiator pits. her dream is to be know all around Cybertron for her great battles and victory. she meets some interesting bots along the way.


MoonRider Eclipse

"Come here you!" Howl-x said chasing his daughter down the hallway. She giggled and continued to run from her father. Her bright turquoise blanket flew in her servos. She tripped and fell and her father caught her in his arms. She laughed and patted his chassis. He carried her to the living room and kissed her helm.

"Where's Mommy?" Moonrider asked. Howl shrugged and placed his daughter on the couch. He flipped on the HoloTv. It was nothing new same old rebellion stuff. MoonRider looked up at her father. He was sipping energon slowly and watching the HoloTv. She tried watching but she didn't understand all that well

The door burst open and bright femme walked in. Rainblade the femme set down some bags and rushed into the living room. She plopped on the couch next Moonrider. She smiled and looked at her daughter.

"Hey girlie!" she picked her up and threw MoonRider in the air and caught her. Moonrider was in a laughing fit. She loved her mother dearly as well as her father.

"Hey Rain did you buy Moon a ticket for tonight's show?" Howl asked looing over at the two. Rain nodded

"Yes our daughter will have front row seats to our big show tonight." She smiled and kissed Moon's forehelm. Moon bounced in excitement. This was going to be the first time she saw her parents in the arena. She was beyond excited.

"We need to leave in five minutes if I and you are going to get there on time." Howl said getting up. Moon watched her father walk out of the room and head down the hallway to his bedroom.

Moon scurried to her rom. She grabbed her favorite toys her parents brought back and waited by the door. Jumping up and down slightly. Howl walked around the corner and grinning. He had special armor on. It was quiet flashy too. Bright colors and lots of designs.

Her mom came out not long after Howl. She looked gorgeous, her long slender body was perfectly fitted with the armor she was wearing. Her faceplates looked different. Her eyes were bold and more slender than normal. Moon didn't bother to ask, the car pulled up. She was the first to open the door. Moon eagerly pilled in as sat on the far side waiting for her parents. Howl nodded to the driver.

The car sped off at full speed. But inside you couldn't feel a thing, almost like you were floating on air. Perks of Cybertronian tech. Moon looked out the windows and out to Kaon. Her home town. It wasn't the best city on Cybertron, but it was still her home. They soon arrived at the gladiator pits.

The arena was full of Cybertronians. MoonRider gazed up in amazement.

"You have to fight in front of all these people?" she asked still looking up.

"Well tonight we don't have that big of a crowd, usually bots try to watch from the outside because all the seats are taken." Rain answered her daughter. MoonRider's optics widen.

Howl led them down the way to where the gladiators stay before the show. It was a little building not far from the arena. Howl opened the door and let his two ladies walk in front.

"Here Moon you'll stay with me tonight in my little room." Rain said leading her to opposite way from Howl.

Howl grabbed Rain's shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Good luck babe." He said before walking down to the Rec center. Rain blushed and opened her door. It was a fairly good sized room. A makeup table closet and a big L-shaped couch in the corner with a HoloTv.

"Wow you stay in here before you fight." Moon asked while climbing on the couch. Rain nodded she looked at herself in the Mirror and did minor touch ups on her makeup. Moon watched in fascination. Her mother was gorgeous. Moon smiled and leaned down on her palms. Moon got up and sat in her mother's lap. She sat just below Rains chin. Rain gentle servos came up to her cheeks.

"Mom what are you looking at?" Moon asked. Rain smiled and held both of her tiny servos.

"My strong beautiful daughter whom I hope will become a great gladiator like me and your father." She laughed lightly and leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. MoonRider leaned back as well, snuggling.

"Rainblade, Razzorcut, Howl-X and Darkshadow to the arena now!" the speaker blared. Rain got up and smiled. She grabbed her daughter's servo and led her out the door. Howl was waiting outside. Grinning with his servos behind his back.

"Are excited about the fight Moon?" Howl asked picking her up. He gently rested her on his hips. She nodded and beamed. Howl chuckled and grabbed Rains waist pulling her closer. He kissed the side of her helm.

They arrived at the arena, loud cheering and applauds echoed all threw out the arena. The five walked out boldly. Razzorcut and Darkshadow smacked on energon candy and cocked their hips. Howl set Moon down

"Okay you see that little underground house thing." Howl said pointing to the little ditch. She nodded. "Stay in there and you'll be able to see the show perfectly." He patted her back as she walked over to it. He trotted below and there were five other Mechs who were all sweaty and tired. She waved lightly.

"Hey your Howl-X's daughter right?" one of them asked. She nodded nervously.

"Don't be scared kid some sit with us were his friends no need to be scared." MoonRider walked over slowly and sat by the mech three time bigger than her. He wrapped his arm around her and watch the fight. Rain and Howl were duel fighting against Razzorcut and Darkshadow.

"I never did learn your name kid."

"I'm MoonRider Eclipse." She said swinging her pedes back in forth. Her servos were in her lap. She smiled.

"That a neat name kid, you dad is great at name pick'n." MoonRider smiled. She stood up and walked over to the gat and watch her parents fight. Howl was in an intense fight with Razzorcut. Slashing and growling. He picked him up and threw him across the arena, he slammed against the wall leaving his imprint. Howl beamed when Razzorcut didn't get up. He waved to the crowd. All the Cybertronian fans went crazy.

Rain and Darkshadow were almost in the same position as Howl and Razzor. But Darkshadow was advancing over Rain. She had a sly smirk on her face as she punch and kicked the femme. Moon watch trying not to get too worried. It was the Gladiator pits and sometimes you were lucky to come out alive.

"Mamma's strong she'll win I just know it." She mumbled to herself. Rain was thrown across the arena. She fell flat on the ground without moving a single bit. Moon gasped softly.

Howl turned and looked at Rain. He wanted to run over to his sparkmate and help her. Bu these were the pits and it's every bot on its own. Howl smiled and threw his arms in the air. Darkshadow smirked and stood by Howl. The winners of the fight.

Rain looked up and saw the two. She wiped off dirt from her faceplates. "Not tonight Darkshadow." She growled. She sprang up and sprinted towards her opponent. She ran right into her stomach knocking her to the ground. Darkshadow gasped for air when Rainblade attacked her. Dark black dots surrounded her optics and she soon passed out.

Rain stood over the fallen opponent. She smirked and pulled Howl into a victory kiss. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her hips.

Moon was cheering and screaming at her parent's victory. The Mech into the underground seats smiled and stood up clapping. A photographer captured Rain and Howls kiss.

Moon ran out and hugged her parents. " you were amazing, at first I was like Yay go dad and then Darkshadow knock you out and then I got worried but not too worried because well yall are the best parents ever and-." Howl put a servo to his daughter mouth and picked her up. They walked out of the arena and back to their rooms. Moon went with her dad while Rain went to the Med-bay and took a shower.

Her dad's room was even bigger than her mom's room. He had dozens of trophies, blades guns and canons. She sat in a chair closest to the big long mirror. Howl walked out the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist her grabbed some high grade and drank it down. She sat with her legs crossed in what might have been his chair.

A loud annoying knock came. Howl sigh and opened the door to reporters.

"Um yes how can I help you?" he asked.

"We just wanted to do a quick interview of the victors, where's Rainblade?" one of the reporters asked. He cocked an optic ridge "In the Med-bay and don't bother going there she not seeing anyone at the moment and neither am I." he closed the door. A big pede stood in the way. He snarled and opened the door wider.

"Please it will only be a second." The femme with the camera said.

"Fine but you got five minutes." He let them in and sat in his chair with Moon in his lap. The reporters looked confused to see a femme in his lap.

"Who's this?" One of them asked

"My daughter." He looked at the clock "four minutes." He said.

They grabbed a chair and set up the camera and plugged in everything.

"Howl-X we know you've been a gladiator for as long as anyone in Kaon could remember, but tonight how did it fell to win your fifth duel match with your wife, with your young daughter watching?"

He looked at them and scrunched dup his face. "well it's just like any other match I do with my wife, it feels great to win and have your thousands of fans cheering you on, but when I brought my daughter tonight, and when we won the look on her face was priceless and it made me fell a thousand times better out winning that match." He answered with a smile.

The reporters smiled and asked about a million more questions. The interview went on longer than planned but Howl surprising answered them all truthful and happily.

"Well thank you for your time Howl-X I hope you have a wonderful rest of the night." Howl closed the door.

After about five minutes Rain came in and was ready to go home. Howl agreed and all three walked out of the gladiator house. Fans surrounded the arena and much farther back. They were all screaming and cheering with the little family came out. Moon held by Howl waved at them all smiling. Rain did the same.

A long black hover car was waiting for them about half way between the fans. The driver hurried them inside before the gate broke loose. He drove them back to their house in downtown Kaon. Moon was already asleep in Howls lap. He patted and rubbed her back soothingly.

The drive was longer than expected. Turns out the fans followed them back and were blocking the roads. The driver let out a frustrated grunt as he tried to drive threw them. Rain became slightly concerned.  
"Howl what if they follow us home and try to get in."

"We could call another car and have that one take us to a hotel for tonight." He whispered trying not to wake Moon. Rain nodded.

Before long another car pulled up and they secretly got inside and drove off to a hotel. Moon woke up after about ten minutes of driving in the new car.

"Where are we going she asked?"

"Were going to stay at a hotel tonight." Rain replied. She shrugged and went back to sleep. The driver pulled up to the hotel and let them out. Howl carried a still sleeping Moon. They checked in and got to their room

Rain put Moon to bed

"Sleep tight dearest."

* * *

 **A/N: this is a story request for Mimzy94 so i hope you like it**

 **remember to review.**


End file.
